Saving me
by YaoiFreak4Life
Summary: Sora begins life at a new school. However things arent that simple. Hes tortured by an old bully and he soon finds himself falling hard for a certain classmate. But just whose side is his crush on? SoraxRoxas
1. Chapter 1

**NEW SERIES YEY! This Kingdom Hearts tale is dedicated to my buddy Jonnisaur who has been very positive when it comes to my yaoi stories. I hope u enjoy dude I really worked hard and Ill be posting chap 2 as soon as Im done mopping my brains off the floor ^^'**

Sora starred tensely at the overwhelming structure that stood before him. High school. He was less than cheery at the thought of attending his new school. He had been home schooled for the last year and a half but then all of a sudden his parents had dropped the bomb that he'd be going back. That it was necessary he undergo the magical high school experience but it was the first week of his senior year what could he possibly discover now? Resentfully he trudged his way through the front doors in search of his home room.

The morning bell had already rung by the time he made it to class. He gently knocked and let himself in. He was surprised when he entered, the classroom greatly resembled the one from his old school except for the fact that their seemed to be more eyes starring back at him. He groaned internally and gave his student pass to the teacher.

"Class, it seems we have a new student today. I expect you all to make him feel welcomed here. Why don't you introduce yourself" The class nodded in unison and he could fell his anxiety creep up on him.

"Um… Well im Sora. It's nice to meet you." Sora ran through his intro with his eyes glued to the floor, hoping the class would stop their ogling.

"Sora please take a seat next to Roxas. Roxas raise your hand." Sora gazed around the room in search of the hand but found nothing. He looked up at his teacher quizzically. Had he called on an absent student?

"Roxas!" he barked a little more impatiently. Sora could feel the agitation radiating from his body. Inquiringly he glanced at his instructor as he went into his desk and picked up a paddle and ping pong ball. The moment the object was raised the class simultaneously ducked beneath their arms as their heads hit the desks. All except one.

"ROXAS!" the professor expertly dropped the ball and swung, releasing a mighty gust of wind as paddle met ball. The world froze as Sora starred in awe as the fiery ball made its way to a strikingly pale teen that sat aloofly near the window. _BAM!_

The boy rose from his seat with unimaginable speed and glared crossly at his teacher. Sora tensed, immediately overwhelmed by the hostility between student and teacher, clearly this isn't what his parents had in mind.

"What the hell old man!" Roxas shouted roughly. Sora gaped at the impressive indent on the boys otherwise flawless cheek and remained victim to gazing as he met the eyes of the other. He froze instantly. As the teacher went on ranting he couldn't bare to look away from a pair of distinct cold blue eyes. He thought he was glimpsing at an angel; lively blue eyes, ivory skin, accompanied by rebellious spiky blond hair. "Sora"his blue eyes were fierce like an ocean storm.

"Sora I do hope you lack the listening problem Roxas seems to have" the professor said sternly "now please take your seat." His face flushed wildly as he realized Roxas had regained his composure long ago and was peering at him impassively. He ran to his seat refusing to look up for the remainder of the class fearing he'd caught gawking once again.

"P.E., P.E where, oh where are you?" Sora ran through the halls peering down at his school map then back up again doing his best to avoid busy passerby's and shoe tying freshmen, he was anxious to hit the gym all day. That was the one class he missed the most.

Making it just in time for once today Sora ran eagerly to find the locker rooms but was suddenly intervened as he clashed with something big, tall and hard. His hands came up to distinguish the object yet he felt warmth beneath his fingertips and he flushed as he realized he was clearly feeling up a stranger. He looked up shaking his tousled hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going" He almost shouted. He looked up with a gentle smile hoping to avoid any quarrels with a peer on his first day but the moment he met eyes with the opposing individual his heart gave out.

"Axel…" Soras body grew rigid. _This cant be happening, why is HE here. Hes not supposed to be here. _He kept repeating in his head. He could feel his knees weaken and hear his heart drum in his ears. There stood the man he had spent the last couple of years trying to expel from his mind... the living nightmare that was Axel.

Axel seemed just as surprised as Sora was. But he merely gave a satisfied smirk, the kind that made him seem like he owned the place.

"Long time no see fag." He really put emphasis on that last word, practically spitting it at Sora. " I hadn't heard you were transferring back into public schools. Missed me already?" He chuckled to himself and Sora noticed he had been joined by a few others. _Goons, of course._ Yet as Sora scanned Axels followers he noticed Roxas was amongst them and he could feel his heart sink even lower. Surprisingly however Roxas seemed just as aloof as before when Sora first saw him, he didn't seem too concerned with either party and Sora wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or outright frustrated by his apathy.

"How bout we have some fun like the good o days?" Axel hastily shoved him into the wall knocking the wind out of him. Sora couldn't meet his brutal gaze, it was one that made him tremble and see nothing but darkness. But he knew he couldn't stand down.

"Axel look I don't want any trouble" Sora said confidently. "Lets just bury the hatchet now. Now that were in a different school" He meant what he said, he told himself he wasn't afraid but honestly he wanted nothing more than to run off. He didn't want to experience this torture again. _Especially not in front of Roxas. Roxas… why am I thinking about him… hes nothing but a mindless goon._

"We haven't had any time to catch up though. I think you owe me that much" Axel clenched Soras shirt roughly and Sora watched as if through another's eyes as Axel pulled back his heavy fist. He clamped his eyes shut and silently waited for the blow… but it never came.

"Come Ax, its time to go. Coach needs us." A soothing voice suddenly filled the air. It was unfamiliar but lovely even with such a concrete tone.

With red rimmed eyes Sora dared to look up to see Roxas casually restraining Axels wrist with a firm hand up in the air. Sora couldn't help but stare he could've sworn he saw Roxas striking blue eyes flicker animatedly before switching back to their blasé form only seconds ago. But it happened so fast he convinced himself it was all in his head.

Sora was in no way religious but at that moment he swore he believed in angels. He was starring right at one.

*NEXT DAY*

Sora had a restless night especially after yesterday's incidents, there was so much anxiety and confusion left over in his mind but through it all he was sure about one thing. He needed to thank Roxas. He had remained silent all through first period lifting his head occasionally to steal a glance and every so often he even opened his mouth but sadly only hot air seemed to spill out. Luckily Roxas never seemed to notice _Of course. _At last the bell had rung and everyone scrambled out of the room except Roxas, Sora stalled as well and firmly decided it was the best time to do it. He rose from his seat and stood by Roxas as he backed his bag.

"Hey Roxas. I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. I really appreciate what you did for me."

"And what was that?" Roxas answered apathetically never paying mind to the red faced boy beside him.

"Well you stopped Axel from killing me, so yea thanks" He said a little more edgy. _Whats with this guy? _ Axel seemed to stiffen as he took in his words. Suddenly he starred right into Soras eyes leaving him breathless. He watched as he exhaled audibly and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Look, Sora was it? Your new here so I'll give you some advise." Roxas swiftly shortened the gap between them making there faces only centimeters apart. Sora stayed very still willing himself to stay focused and not revel in his warmth or the way his sweet lemon scented breath tickled his nose.

"Don't bother talking to me. It will do you no good. Believe me; life here will be that much easier." Roxas managed a tight smile before he turned and headed for the door. If there had ever been a day where he would admit defeat, and just wanna collapse that would be today. He remained motionless for sometime, simply astounded by his solitude.

**Yey its done ^^ I hope u liked it!**

**Review review n ill do a lil jig for u!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey! So it been awhile but I finally got part two going, its not as long but don't worry its still readable! **

**p.s. jonnisaur u better review or I will be forced to bite ur toe**!

**To everyone else plz enjoy ^^**

A week had passed since Soras last encounter with Roxas. Each day since then he had come in early just to make sure he wouldn't have to be looked at by the eyes that made him freeze. Every morning had to be the hardest part of his day. He took Roxas' advise and never bothered him but he came to realize it was quite a challenge not to stare at someone who seemed to glow by the sun lit window. Everyday it was a constant battle, the moment Roxas took a seat he had to remind himself to breath and not get caught in a stare, it was alien to him to feel the way he did. It was frustrating and tiring.

On a good note at least he was able to find a way to avoid Axel. He managed to figure out alternate routes that avoided him and the school rush during the week. He even began skipping out on gym. Was he ashamed of himself? Yes. But was his body in one piece on a daily basis? Yes! He simply went back to his routine and would stall to avoid drama just like before.

He was just on his way to lunch one day when he heard something thud to the floor down the hall. As he turned the corner he noticed a pretty petite girl picking up books and scattered papers that had dispersed all over the polished marble. She was frantically grabbing at them as if they were going to disintegrate in seconds and as he raised his eyes he realized why, Axel was standing opposingly in front of her.

"Next time I tell you to move you better do it, got it?" The girl remained silent. Quietly collecting her things. Axel never took to being ignored, Sora knew that well.

"What, you cant possibly be stupid and deaf" he reigned on. A cruel smirk began to play on the lips of his goons, all awaiting whatever unnecessarily harsh punishment Axel planned to deliver to her. All except Roxas of course.

He watched as the girl finished gathering her books, compose herself, pushing her dark red hair away from her eyes and then rise to her feet undaunted. She starred bravely back at Axel her big blue eyes filled with agitation.

"Im not either one, I just don't see the point in acknowledging someone as pathetic as yourself" and with that quick witted reply she turned on her heel and stalked off in Soras direction. Sora was appalled, he was sure they all were. All of the guys were openly gaping at the red headed girl, even Roxas looked up just a bit interested through his long blonde bangs. Their shock didn't last very long however, especially not Axel since he was already coming towards the slender young girl, hand outstretched, ready to grab her arm and yank her back to him.

Soras stomach churned in knots as he remained hidden. He wanted to leave and make his way out of that confrontation but his legs refused to move, not out of fear but respect. There she was drifting away, ignoring Axel like he was nothing but a common fly. She didn't show fear or hate, only obvious annoyance and concern for her books. It was then Sora knew he wanted to protect her.

"Watch it!" He yelled to her as he ran with everything he had. His heart beat rapidly against his chest, he could feel the adrenaline rush through him, he wasn't completely sure what was going to happen he only knew he couldn't stand to see anyone else get hurt by that monster. With a swift tug he pulled her in and switched their positions becoming Axels new prey instead.

"Run!" He yelled to her and she starred wide eyed in disbelief but obeyed running off into the next hall. He felt his body tremble in anger and in his fit felt eyes fix on him.

Sora starred into Axels eyes boldly. The rush was still in tact and he planned to use it to his advantage while he could. Axel had him by the arm roughly bruising his pale skin, obviously furious. His eyes drifted to the side for a millisecond to acknowledge that Roxas was looking straight at him, he wasn't imagining it after all, but right now that didn't matter.

"How dare you harass an innocent girl!" He shouted, he had never heard himself cry out like that before, but damn did it feel good.

"She was right you know your pathetic, that's obvious, why else would you waste your time bullying school girls" he dared to go on. Axels face immediately changed color, leaving Sora to wonder how that was even possible. He was outraged that someone dared to talk back to him not once but twice today.

"Im sick of this crap, shut your face faggot, or Ill shut it for you" Sora could smell his bitter breath as he pulled him in. Yet even face to face Sora didn't look away from his threat or the burning glare, he was tired of running.

"Id like to see you try" he smiled. But the smile soon disappeared as his back slammed hard against the lockers and the dull bulk of a lock pressed painfully into his back. The slam was enough that his ears had begun to ring. Axel suddenly pulled back and swung a heavy arm towards Soras face but luckily being small had it benefits, Sora ducked below it and hurdled his shoulder into Axels hard stomach causing them both to crash to the floor with Sora on top. Astonished, he hopped up from the collision and took off, running off to anywhere but there. He wasn't sure if he could handle a real fight so distraction was better than nothing. In his escape Sora couldn't help but look back to see Axels pack surround him and lock eyes with the mysterious Roxas. He noticed he was a little distant from them, seeming to bear a secreted smile just before he turned and walked away.

**DON'T CLICK THAT BUTTON!**

**ONLY CLICK REVIEW!**

**I SWEAR THAT'S THE ONLY BUTTON THAT WORKS AT THE MOMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3

As the weekend followed Sora grew anxious about returning to school, his last encounter with Axel had been an unpleasant one and he didn't want to repeat it any time soon. Yet in the back of his mind he knew it was needless to worry. He had got himself involved so it was quite obvious what was to follow.

As Monday morning rolled around he found himself oddly relaxed. It was as if his lungs had agreed to cooperate for once and let him breathe easily. And as third period approached he wondered what could possibly calm his nerves so suddenly, curious, he cocked his head to the side and sighed as he realized Roxas' seat was unoccupied.

The bell had rung for lunch and he shuffled out of his seat leisurely stuffing his books back into his bag. Glancing towards the door he realized there was a silhouette of a slender girl by the door but he paid no mind. When finished he packed up and hurried out. But just as he exited the room a pair of tiny hands quickly wrapped around his arm.

"Hi" a friendly voice chimed. He starred down at the stranger in silence. This close up he realized it was the same red headed girl from before, and just as cute as he remembered.

"Hey" he replied a little surprised by her presence. Releasing his arm she took a step back and smiled.

"Thanks for what you did the other day."

"You don't have to thank me, Im just glad you're all right. I was worried about you afterwards I wasn't sure if got away safely"

"I did thanks to you, you kinda saved my life" she said as she tucked some hair behind her ear. She cast her gaze downward as she continued.

"By the way… Im so sorry I left you there." She said cleary ashamed.

"If it's any conciliation I ran back with a teacher but by the time we got there everyone was gone. I freaked thinking what axel could've done to you but when I saw you in the hall this morning I was so relieved." For a moment Sora starred in disbelief that a complete stranger would worry this much about him.

"Um I'm kairi by the way" she said as she graciously extended a hand

"Sora, nice to meet you." He replied as he returned the gesture.

"This may seem out of the blue but would you like to eat lunch with me? I usually take lunch in the court yard with my friend Riku, but I could introduce you."

"Um sure why not" She flashed him a smile that lit up her face and he couldn't help but smile back, feeling for once things were going right.

"Rikuuu! Hey Riku! Over here!" Kairi yelled as she waved her arm frantically in the air. The court yard wasn't too crowded that day yet whoever was around had their eyes glued to loud little kairi. Sora watched as a tall silver haired boy caught sight of the strange girls behavior and ran in the opposite direction.

"Riku don't you dare avoid me!" she yelled again, this time digging into her bag and fishing out an apple throwing it directly at the boys unsuspecting head. With a painful thump the fruit met his head causing him to tumble forward. After a moment Sora and Kairi exchanged worrisome looks at the image of an unconscious Riku.

"Um Kairi… I think you killed your friend"

"Oh god I'll get the nurse!" she said sprinting back into the building.

"Hey man you ok there?" After a brief silence Sora poked him in the ribs causing the supposedly unconscious to smirk.

"Is she gone?" he whispered. Sora looked up for a moment and leaned back down whispering back.

"Yes for now"

"Good, that girls nuts. Mind giving me a hand?" he said as he rolled over and extended a hand for Sora's assistance.

"Riku" he said as he rose and held on.

"Sora" he smiled back.

"So I take it you're the guy that saved Kairi? She's been talking non stop about the incident"

"It was nothing, just wrong place wrong time"

"Well it's a good thing you were around when you were, not a lot of people would go out of their way to make it on axels bad list"

"It's not like I had a choice when I was already on it" Sora shrugged. Riku looked at him a bit surprised.

"Really? Just what did you do?" Sora took a step back and kept quiet, it was clear that topic was off limits.

"Hmm I wonder where Kairi went?" Sora said quickly changing the subject. Riku took the hint.

"She probably forgot. So how come I haven't seen you around?"

"I'm new here" Sora replied

"Well new kid, Kairi is probably terrorizing the nurse so I should go find her. I'll see you around." Riku said with a smile and with that he was off.

Later that day as Sora deposited his books in his locker he heard light footsteps quickly approaching; he turned to see an out of breath Kairi. And waited for her to collect herself before finding out what she wanted.

"I didn't think I'd catch you" she began, smiling as her breathing regulated.

"But was wondering if you were doing anything Saturday" Sora took a moment to assess the situation.

"Kairi… are you asking me on a date?" and in moments the tiny girl turned scarlet as she realized her brashness.

"No.. no I didn't mean…" she fumbled

"No don't be sorry. But yea I'm free on Saturday, why?"

"Well there's a concert at the park that day and me and a few friends are going. And I was wondering if you wanna join us? You're new, you could use some socializing" Sora mulled it over for a moment.

"Im not so sure. I don't know anyone."

"Come on, it'll be good for you to get out there. We'll show you a good time." she said nudging him with her elbow.

"Let me sleep on it" he said trying not to laugh at her attempt of a pouting face.

"Fair enough" she said smiling as she turned to leave.


End file.
